powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
Dillon is brought back to the Ranger's base "The Garage", but he isn't that impressed. Even after Dr. K explains how all the Ranger tech came to be, Dillon still isn't interested. But after Scott uses some reverse psychology, Dillon does take the tests to see if he can handle the bio hardware. Even after Dillon has scored higher than possible to assess, Scott still doesn't trust him. But they have no choice, there's no one left that can take on Series Black. Meanwhile, Venjix sends his newest Attack Bot, Water Hoser. The Rangers take Dillon around the park of Corinth. The loner still isn't buying into any of their sap story. After seeing the young, innocent lives he could protect, Dillon agrees, but on one condition. That condition? That Ziggy be freed from prison. After all, he is great with shadow puppets. They return to base and Dillon morphs, thus activating the DNA bond in his morpher. When the others join their new Ranger in uniforms, Ziggy has a fanboy moment and has to get some photos. After using the word "spandex", Ziggy is ordered to scrub the floors with a tooth brush. After having memory flashes of the person he was supposed to protect, Dillon asks Ziggy for a way out of the dome. So with the information he needs, Dillon takes Scott's car and leaves. Water Hoser arrives in the city and begins unleashing the Shield Disruption Mist, allowing the Grinders to break into the city. With the other Rangers having to rush to battle Water Hoser, Dillon sits in Scott's car, waiting for his chance to escape. The Rangers find Water Hoser, but have to deal with Grinders first. With the first batch of Grinders out of the way, the Rangers turn their attention to the Attack Bot. Water Hoser manages to escape. He uses the city's main water line to make it into the harbor. He emerges giant size. What the heck! The Statue of Liberty! How'd she get inside Corinth city? Before our heroes can make it to the harbor, they're attacked by a huge squad of Grinders. Back at the base, Ziggy see that the Rangers are running out of power, as they are overwhelmed by the Grinders. In order to make Dillon realize the mistake he's about to make, Ziggy routes the Ranger's distress call through the car radio. Just as the Grinders have the Rangers one the ropes, help arrives. Dillon morphs into the Black Ranger, ready to take on some Grinders. Red, Blue & Yellow form the High Octane Megazord to take on Water Hoser. Meanwhile the Black Ranger takes it to the robotic misfits. With the bridge broken, the Rangers hold it until everyone is able to get off the bridge. This allows the monster his chance to attack the Megazord. Once everyone is safe, the Rangers are able to battle Water Hoser again. The Rangers trap the bot into the bridge, and use the Super Saber Attack to destroy him. Ziggy is thrilled that his new friends won, but Doctor K, isn't too keen on Ziggy's fanboy behavior. Scott calls Dillon for a status report on his car, but Dillon just says that he is fine and signs off.